The Quest Of The Elemental Necklaces
by TotalAnimeLover15
Summary: an story that i made up a long tome ago i don't no if its good i was alot youger so read it and tell me if its good i will add more hope you like my story.


**The Quest Of The Elemental Necklaces**

introduction

Hi I'm Aleah I'm fifteen and about to start a Quest with my guardian Vanessa to find these7 special necklaces, they have these special powers and when you wear them you have the power to do and control this power there is the necklace of Fire, Wind, Water, Ice, Thunder, telacanis the power to lift stuff with your mind, and the power to call and control animals and creatures ,(By the way a guardian is a special ghost that protects you and fights with you) I will find these necklaces at there temples, the temple of fire and the temple of creatures ,you get the picture. On my way I meet a girl named Yuna and her guardian Sarah she is a very sweet girl but for a girl that looks innocent she can kick some butt,and there's Deanna and her guardian Kurohaginé (kuro for short)Deanna is sorta weird but fun and she also can kick butt,then Tidus and his guardian Zack,and Kyle and his guardian jake.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Put's on backpack and picks up bags, _

_Aleah: Ok mom this is it i've got sword and i have food her for a year and youknow i am the best at finding food and i've got every thing i need so don't worry i gonna be fine,_

_My Sister Samantha:Wait wait i'm ready_

_Aleah: Mantha you are not going with me go away >:( , _

_Our Mom: hey! your sister is only a year younger then you and she is also a good fighter Sam! do u have ur wip?_

_Aleah: but mom come on, _

_Mom:Hey i don't wanna hear it you no your gonna your sister when your battleing so she is going and thats final and you two better not get into a fights with each other getalong ok? _

_Aleah &Samantha: ok mom. So they said the good byes and went on thre way._

_Aleah: ok the temple we are gonna go to now is the temple of umm... hag on..looks through bags wheres my map...?_

_Samantha:WHAT! u lost the map already? oh my gosh i can't belive you._

_Aleah:well we can't go back now its to far maybe we can ask someone for directions.Samantha:Are you crazy? ask a stranger for directions?haven't you learned anything mother thaught you?_

_Aleah:ya but where a little stuck here so trust me k?_

_Sam:ok

* * *

_

**Chapter Two**

Sam: so whats your big plan?

Aleah: well i don't really have a plan ...but maybe umm...there was this rumor that this girl at school hada plan to go to the temple of water and everyone is calling her crazy thats why i didn't tell anyone they would think i'm crazy anyways i think her name was yuna she lives on... elem street!

Samantha: oh oh i have a friend that lives on elem street go to her house almost every day i practlymemorized it lets see go past...

Aleah: well its probably to far away from here omg i am so dumb why did i deside to walk i couln't drive or ride a bike oh ya i can't drive yet err...

Samantha: no wait this is ferren street right, lets see...turn right on ferren street!we turn right here ya come on

Aleah: mantha i don't know?

Samantha:come on(drags Aleah with her)

**Chapter Three**

Samantha: See told ya elem street!

Aleah: wow your right ha good job

Samantha: now do you know her house number?

Aleah: well its something with two digits uhh.. twenty-three or twenty-four.

Samantha: well then lets go?

(Aleah knocks on number twenty-three's door)

Aleah: hi i'm not sure if this is the right house but does yuna live here?

UnknownMother: Um.. yes are you from her school?

Aleah: yes and this is my sister

Unknown Mother:Then come on in.

(samantha and Aleah walks in the room and Yuna's Mother brings then into Yuna's room)

Aleah: umm.. hi you probably don't no me i'm from your school anyways i hear that you where going to go to the temple of water to get the water nekclace?

Yuna: I know and you think i don't know about the roomers ooh Yuna thinks the temples legan is true ooh shes so crazy,thatswhy your probably here well i'm sorry i am leaving now and i belive.

Aleah: no i'm actuly here becausei want to reach every temple and i lots my map and i have a very bad sence of direction so me and my sister need your help i amglad that you are ready.

Yuna:Yay i'm glad i got some friends with me it realy sucks to be alone ok i'm ready to go! oh and before we go this is my guardian sarah.

Yuna: hey mom look this isAleah and this is Samantha they are goingto the temples to and aleah here is the best at finding food and they both good fighters so you know i'm gonnabe safe ok? and i got all my stuff including my map.

Yuna's Mom:Well i am glad you arn't going alone.

Yuna: don't worry mom oh and i am going to help my friend go to all the temples so it might take longer.

Yuna's Mom: i understand well good luck to all of you,good bye Yuna be careful.

(Yuna and her Mom say there good byes and they leave)

**Chapther Four**

Yuna: so guys which temple are we going to go first?

Samantha: I don't no, you have the map, whats closest?

Yuma: ok lets see... heres the map

(a big gust of wind comes and blows the map out of Yuna's hands)

Yuna: Woh!The map!

Aleah: Get it! Thats our only map!

Samantha: Not another one!

(They all chase after the map, and the map blows into a girls face)

Aleah: Grabs the map I am so sorry

Unknown Girl: Hey thats the map of the temples!

Samantha: Yeah, sorry about that. We best get going.

Yuna: Yes, this is the map of the temples, why?

Unknown Girl: well i am trying to find the temple ofmetal but lost my map and...

Aleah: i know i know that happend to us well we are gonna go to all the temples you want to come?

Unknown girl:well ok sure but i getmetal necklace

Aleah,Yuna&Samantha:Deal

Yuna:I call water.

Samantha: I want the animals one.

Aleah:I want umm... i'm not sure yet.

Unknown Girl: anyways my name is Deanna and this is my guradian Kurohaginé you can call him kuro for short.

Aleah:and Deanna do you fight?oh and do you yuna?

Deanna:Duh of course, i got a sword

Yuna:ya,bow and arrow

* * *


End file.
